1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having plural image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Imaging apparatuses, such as a digital camera, are widely used. As one type of the digital camera, there is a multi-plate type digital camera, in which subject light is separated into its component colors and captured by two or three image sensors (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. 5-14909). The multi-plate type digital camera can obtain images of relatively high resolution as compared to a single-plate type digital camera having one image sensor.
In addition, there has been known a digital camera, in which a camera shake at the time of capturing images is detected by a vibration sensor, and part of a taking lens is moved in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis thereof to compensate for the camera shake (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. 9-146137). Since this digital camera is the single-plate type with one image sensor, the movement of the taking lens can correct a positional deviation of a subject image caused by the camera shake and the like so as to prevent blurring the image.
In the multi-plate type digital camera, however, a color-separation prism exists between the image sensor and a taking optical system. A direction to which the subject image is shifted by the camera shake is different between the subject light linearly transmitted through the color-separation prism and that transmitted through the color-separation prism after reflected on a color-separating surface thereof. In order to compensate for the camera shake by moving the lens, one solution is to provide a relay lens system for each image sensor, such that the subject light is once focused just before the color-separation prism and focused again after transmitting through the color-separation prism. The positional deviation of the subject image is corrected by moving each relay lens system. Such configuration invites substantial increase in the number of lens, the size of the optical system and manufacturing cost.